Hollywood Corruption
by MadAboutMaddi
Summary: Jason wasn’t as stupid as everyone thought. He just wasn’t a victim of the Hollywood corruption.


A/N: Parts of this were sort of based off of Perks of Being a Wallflower, which is an amazing book, by the way. Anyway, can you find the Paramore and Jonas Brothers song references? XD And yeah, like I said with my last one-shot, it sort of jumps around. So, sorry.

* * *

Jason wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. He just wasn't a victim of the Hollywood corruption.

Unlike his two best friends and band mates.

Nate and Shane were victims of the Hollywood corruption. The corruption that warped them from people to Hollywood drones. Shane sang cookie cutter popstar stuff because that's what the label wanted. Nate acted like the boss and kept things in check because their manager obviously wasn't doing that. That's what Hollywood corruption does to you, though. You do things for the money and the fame; you don't do things you truly want to. But at least Shane was slowly recovering because of Camp Rock and Mitchie…Mainly Mitchie. Nate, on the other hand, had an extremely severe case. And the worst part? He had no idea. Shane at least knew he himself changed, but he blamed it on growing up.

Jason paid attention to all the little things in life. He listened closely to conversations around him, just never responded. That's why everyone thought he was stupid. That's how he knew things. He observed how people acted. That's why he knew Shane was eventually going to throw a hissy fit. That's how he knew his friends had been consumed by the Hollywood corruption.

Jason actually loved the title of airhead. He loved continuing the airhead act. He loved acting stupid. It meant he didn't have to get involved. He didn't have anything to really live up to. All he had to do was be the lead guitarist of Connect Three and that's all he really wanted to do. He didn't have an image to keep. He didn't have to try. No one expected him to participate. He could just sit back and watch.

Nate and he were polar opposites. Nate always working and making sure things ran smoothly. He was the main participant in the band. He worked out the business issues. He made sure Shane went to Camp Rock so they could keep their record deal. Jason just watched his best friend change. He noticed when his friend stopped smiling with his teeth because some media person made a comment about them. He noticed when Nate just stopped smiling all together. Well, except for the camera. Nate always half-smiled for the camera to make everyone believe he was happy.

Just living proof that the camera's lying.

Nate was miserable. He lived off work now. He wasn't the funny, sarcastic person Jason met at Camp Rock three years ago that always corrected him. Now he just corrected him, at least attempted to.

He turned to a robot that held back his thoughts so it didn't ruin his image.

Nate was the only one who was trying to convince Shane to get out of the limo.

"We used to love this place," Nate had said.

Keywords: Used to.

Jason may have loved and missed the camp where they all met, but Shane thought he was too good for it. Jason knew Nate thought the same way as Shane, even if he wouldn't admit it. He was just trying to get him to go to save their record deal.

Jason really didn't care if Shane lost them their record deal. Maybe if they lost it, Nate and Shane would turn back to human. But when Jason voiced his honest opinion, Nate glared at him and Jason quickly said whatever Nate wanted him to. This is why he didn't participate in discussions. He was afraid of doing something wrong. And when he did something wrong, Nate would always have to clean up after him, making him even more miserable. Jason didn't want Nate to be miserable. Jason just learned not to say anything. Just smile, play guitar, and sing background vocals.

So, Jason asked Shane to make a birdhouse. Jason knew Shane's favorite subject in school had been woodshop because he loved building things. Jason thought that maybe his request would help Shane recover at least the smallest bit from Hollywood corruption.

But Shane just gave him a disgusted look. Jason knew Shane would never work on a birdhouse, even if Shane liked building things. Shane had enough money to just buy a birdhouse anyway. Shane had enough money to not work too hard.

Besides, working too hard was Nate's job.

During the phone call with Shane, Jason reminded him to build a birdhouse, trying again to help his recovery. But Nate got annoyed. Nate always got annoyed by anything Jason said because he had to correct it. Correcting meant more work.

Then again, work was Nate's reason of existence.

When Jason heard Shane laugh over the phone and say that he would willingly record with the Final Jam winner, he was ecstatic. Maybe Camp Rock really was helping the Hollywood corruption recovery.

He should convince Nate to go next year.

Nate was seriously concerned about Shane, even if what was happening was supposed to happen. Jason just went along with Nate to keep him happy.

That's all Jason wants. He wants his best friends to be happy.

When Shane said he could see him in the cabin, Jason said he could see him, too. But, whereas Shane was being literal, Jason meant he could see more of the real Shane Gray, not Shane Gray, the victim of Hollywood corruption.

Jason then asked Shane about his special girl who he had learned about by hearing campers gossiping. Shane gave him a surprised looked and Jason just said he knew things.

And he did.

Jason knew a lot. He just didn't feel like sharing his knowledge.

Jason wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. He just wasn't a victim of the Hollywood corruption.


End file.
